


"LAW OFFICES..."

by bichita_36e, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Mistresses (US TV), Real Person Fiction, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: #STOP CAGING UP CHILDREN, F/F, F/M, ILLEGALS DON'T EXIST, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, MAGA EQUALS MEXICANS ALWAYS GET ACROSS, S19 as ATTORNEYS, Sullivan Ripley Ripley and Montgomery Fight For the LITTLE PEOPLE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Immigration Attorneys Robert Sullivan, Lucas Ripley,Victoria Ripley, and Travis Montgomery, along withjunior associates Maya Bishop, Jack Gibson, and others,attack the current administration's ridiculous immigrationpolicies.They have joined with  GREY/FELKER/MOSTOW/MITCHELLof Los Angeles CA as co-counselsHARRY DAVIS (THE DELICIOUS BRETT TUCKER),DOMINIC "DOM" TAYLOR (THE DELICIOUS JASON GEORGE)DANIEL ZAMORA (THE KNOCK-OUT GORGEOUS RICKY WIDDLE)are the attorneys of record
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Nestor Barrera (pre-SULLIVAN), Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Eva Kinney/Lucas Ripley (pre-HUGHES), Jules Karr (OC)/Harry Davis, Jules Karr (OC-Female)/Robert Sullivan (pre-HERRERA), Victoria Hughes/David Mayhorn (pre-RIPLEY), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 92
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts).



> Some Chapters Have Adult/Explicit Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt Herrera contacts Robert Sullivan about an  
> immigration issue.
> 
> Sullly's Executive Assistant, Jules, helps relieve his stress-  
> ful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

*LAW OFFICES OF SULLIVAN, RIPLEY, RIPLEY, AND MONTGOMERY*

LAW OFFICES...

This law firm specializes in immigration law, specifically, the current admin's policy  
attacking even those who have legal status, though their parents may lack that status.  
Managing Partner Lucas Ripley and Administrative Partner Robert Sullivan are the principal  
litigators, both Federal and State for the unconstitutional 'travel ban', and the detaining Of Iranians  
with Us. Citizenship or Permanent Residency recently stopped at the border crossing between  
Washington State and Canada. Junior Partners Victoria Ripley and Travis Montgomery are assigned the  
class action lawsuit filed by parents of children separated at the U.S.-Mexico border, including those  
with children who died while in custody.

Victoria and Associates Maya Bishop and Levi Schmitt recently won an injunction against the President's  
October 2019 executive order denying entry into the United States for otherwise qualified visa applicants  
unless they are likely to receive “approved health insurance” within 30 days of entry or can pay for their health  
care. The firm has taken on additional associates to assist in the preparation for the coming court battle.

****************************

"Law offices of Sullivan, Ripley, Ripley, and Montgomery; how may I direct your call?", chirps Leni Moreno,  
the firm's receptionist. "Yes...please hold for Mr. Sullivan."

"Robert Sullivan."

'Mr. Sullivan, My name is Pruitt Herrera. I have a very delicate situation I'd like to consult with you about.  
Immigration-related."

"I see. Mr. Herrera, have you been contacted by law enforcement at any point?"

'Not yet. In this environment, I'm very concerned, Mr. Sullivan. Now that a certain powerful person  
has been impeached he's searching for diversions from that. I'm very worried about myself, and my  
family. I'm hoping that you will be able to find time for me this week. Please."

"Please provide my Administrative Assistant, Jules, your contact information, and the time most convenient  
for an appointment. With your permission, I'll transfer you to her line; before I do, I'll instruct her to find the  
earliest time that matches your availability. I look forward to meeting with you, Mr. Herrera."

******************************************

*LAW OFFICES OF SULLIVAN, RIPLEY, RIPLEY, AND MONTGOMERY, 420PM*

Jules Karr taps twice on the closed door of Sullivan's office, then pokes her head in. "Robert, your meeting with  
Lucas is in 15-the main conference room."

"Thanks, J." He continues working on the brief in front of him, and doesn't notice that Jules has moved  
to the side of the desk closest to where he sits (until he smells her alluring perfume)...

"Poor Robert...all spun out...Jules will take care of everything..."

She squats, so close that he can see down her blouse and into her cavernous cleavage. He's hit the jackpot with  
the Australian beauty-her professional skills are second to none: her head-turning physique is icing on the cake...  
Her fingers dance along the outside of his fine tweed trousers, the immensity of the bulge she finds there  
causes her to gasp, and draw her hand back. "I was right," she murmurs, returning her hand to his groin.  
"You need tending to..." the purr of his zipper is lost beneath the sound of smooth jazz sighing from the  
speakers mounted in each corner of his office...

With his trousers and undershorts down past his knees, the horny blonde begins to suck hard the moment  
she takes him into her warm, wet, red-lipped mouth; she licks up and down his entire length, from the crown to  
the base. She massages his heavy balls when he lifts his lifts from the executive chair, pushing deeper, until  
he reaches the juncture of her throat. He barely suppresses the loud groan he emits when he r soft lips impact the  
light covering of fur covering his groin. Jules doesn't gag or make any other sort of sound, which surprises Sully.

The long, slow trip back up to his cock tip is both excrutiating, and EXHILARATING; releasing his saliva-slick  
meat-stick with a loud *pop*, she grins up at him, her green eyes shining. Then her head is bobbing upon him  
like a cork caught in a swirling drain: she swallows every spurt and jet of his creamy load. Getting to her feet,  
she ways into his private washroom. returning with a wet washcloth. Robert's eyes are locked on her lush  
curves, nearly bursting from her tight, though professionally-tailored, blouse and skirt. During the past  
six weeks, he's come to know that magnificent body VERY WELL; that 38EE-30-40 bombshell physique nothing  
less than is porn-star quality, and not the "plasticized" kind.

After she cleans him up, and touches up her lipstick, she asks, "Shall I return after your meeting to see to any  
other needs you may have, MR. Sullivan." That preadtory smile he knows so well is back.

"Yeah...do that."

"You're a few minutes late...I'll let Lucas know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lawyers conference on pending cases
> 
> Lucas hires Jules' Australian schoolmate, EVA, as his
> 
> Executive Assistant/paralegal

*MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM, SRR AND M*

Present:

Managing Partner Ripley, L.

Admin. Partner Sullivan, Robert.

HR/Partner Mendez-Polanco, Cece

Partner Gustavo, Neli

Partner Hughes, V.

Partner Montgomery, T

Partner Estefan, Rodrigo

Partner Morgan, Rick

Partner, Estefan, Rodrigo

Associate Bishop, J.

Associate Mayhorn, D.

Associate Francis, L.

Associate Munro, Lonetta

Associate Malorca, Vicktoria

Associate Velez, Christina

Lead Paralegal Knowles, Jessica

Lead Paralegal Scott, M.

Minutes Karr, J.

Ripley begins the daily conference by asking the statuses of various pending, on-going, and  
completed court cases.

“Victoria?”

“Yes: Travis and I are scheduled to meet the plaintiffs, Chinese Nationals at WSU with un-expired student  
visas who visited their home country over the Christmas holidays, are being detained at Pullman Moscow  
Regional Airport. They are PhD candidates, with valid documents. We fly out this morning; meet ‘money  
people’ at 4 this afternoon.”

Sullivan asks, “Who did you pull?” (he means which judge).

Travis answers. “Unknown. We’ll know by the time we touch down.”

“Good…Rodrigo?”

“I’m meeting with the Miguel Valero, retained by the Brownsville, Texas plaintiffs-the Salvadorans who  
lost six children during their separation? We’re alleging unlivable conditions, and lag in medical intervention.  
That’s tomorrow at noon…I could use two more pairs of hands, Boss?” he adds hopefully.

“You get ONE pair…Valero can supply the other support. Vic with a K?”

“If you’ll approve moving my casework to Magic.”

(she means Lonnetta “Magic” Munro, U of Washington’s all time Lady Cougars All-time assist and  
steals leader).

“Done”, interjects Robert.

Sullivan says “Jules, notify Jess (Knowles) that Magic’s on the Salvadoran class-action, please.”

“As you say, Mr. Sullivan”, she replies.

"That leaves myself and Sully-Mr. Pruitt Herrera has what he describes as an urgent issue that may flare  
into something unmanageable. Mr. Herrera is a Chief with SFD, so obviously we’re taking a special interest.  
We're meeting him and his daughter, Andrea after lunch.

The remaining associates detail what cases they have currently, which are presenting certain challenges,  
which require hearings or court dates, etc.

Sullivan ends the meeting by announcing “Lastly: the Staff Relationship Policy Update is nearly completed,  
nd we expect out to roll out no later than Monday. Your patience is, once again, appreciated.

As he exits the room, Lucas calls to his EA, Eva “I need a minute Eva, please-my office?”

All of the others have departed, and so there is no one left to see her sultry smirk.

“Of course, Mr. RIP-ley.” (in her sultry Aussie accent).

Ever the gentleman, Rip allows her to exit ahead of him (NOT so gentlemanly is the way his blue eyes  
are latched on her big bouncy behind; the auburn-haired tart enhances it’s ‘jiggle’ by purposely exaggerating  
the force with which her high heels hit the carpet)…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HERRERA'S visit SRR and M for the consultation
> 
> Victoria witha C and Lucas talk about the updated  
> Office Romance Policy

[Sullivan’s intercom buzzes-it’s Jules, announcing that potential clients Pruitt Herrera  
and his Daughter, Andrea Herrera, are waiting in the Pullman Conference room. He verifies that  
Ripley’s been notified, then pulls on his jacket, scoops up a legal pad and pen, an walks down  
the hall to the conference room.

Jules has already provided refreshments for the two, and Robert accepts iced tea, just To have  
something in fron of him. Once Jules seats herself to his left, he greets the Father and Daughter,  
starting the clock on their no-charge consultation hour.

Pruitt Herrera: Are situation is this, Mr. Sullivan-my parents came to this country long before this  
current hostility against immigration fervor. I was born in Mexico, two years before their arrival  
here. I’m concerned that I, as a Naturalized Citizen born in another country, might be displaced, and  
that Andrea, as my child, might meet the same fate.

Sullivan: I see. The situation has become more complex since the Supreme Court rulings.  
Some factors possibly in our favor is the life you’ve built here in Seattle, both personally and  
professionally. You’ve served as Chief Of the FD for…?

PHerrera: 10 years…rather: nearly ten years. A total of twenty with the department.

Sullivan: And you have been a firefighter for how long, Ms Herrera?

AHerrera: It’s ANDREA, and almost six years-three as Lieutanant.

Their eyes meet and lock. At the time, Pruitt doesn’t notice. Jules does…

Jules takes copious notes of the additional information discussed in the meeting. At one  
point, Pruitt asked for the Men’s Room; Jules accompanies him to ensure that he doesn’t lose his  
way. “I can’t take my eyes off of you. You are quite stunning, as I’m sure you know” Sullivan says.

“Thank you. You are one of the handsomest men I’ve ever met. I suppose that means we’d make  
model-quality Little Ones,” she laughs.

“I wonder what your Dad would say about that?, The attorney teases.

“I live my own life. I respect my Dad, but I’m a modern Latina. I don’t wait for a man I’m interested in  
to approach me. May I see your cell phone…that’s a really nice one…?

When he passes it over, she taps rapidly onto the screen, and passes it back. “I get that any  
involvement between us would probably un-ethical; after the legal part is concluded…” she  
leaves the last part unsaid. Her expression says it all.

That is where they leave it, Jules and Pruitt return to the room. Robert tasks his assistant with  
preparing a standard services and fees contract, which can be signed at their next meeting.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hughes and Ripley  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Victoria Hughes is visibly tired as she pours herself a cup of coffee in the Partner’s Lounge. While  
she sips it, Lucas enters with an obviously empty coffee mug in hand. “All rejoice in the Land of  
SRRandM, for Victoria Hughes the Great and Wonderful has returned from battling the Bloated  
Orangy Baby!”

“Be nice,” she smiles.

“All went well?”

“You’ll be happy with the result, I have no doubt. Can we go to my office? I have a retainer check,  
and I want to give you a quick briefing on what went down.”

After he gets coffee and creamers, they head for her office.

After she hands over the retainer ($250,000, with $100,000 of that against court  
costs). She tells him that the requested injunction against detaining the PhD students  
was successful. SHE wants the dirty deets about the final draft of the firm’s new Office  
Romance Policy.

He provides a brief outline:

Romantic relationships between Supervisors and Staff is NOT prohibited, as long as HR  
is notified immediately of the relationship or sexual conduct; the situation will be reviewed  
on a case by case basis, in order to evaluate whether any conflict of interest can be eliminated by  
reassigning the staff to a different Supervisor, or transfer of either Supervisor or Staff to a  
another office. Married persons may request (in writing) an exception to the policy. Reassignment  
or transfer may still apply.

“OK…we are both partners, though you are a MANAGING PARTNER, and I’m a junior…I report  
to ROBERT-he performs my evals… and so there’d be no conflict?”

“Right.” 

A sly look etches itself onto her lovely features. “Then I should tell Mayhorn that he and I are  
through in a couple of weeks?”

“What I’d recommend.”

“And you’ll be easing Eva and her TWO-TON titties out of the picture, as well….”

“Asked and answered.”

“With you men, it’s always best to VERIFY.” She softens the jibe with one of her  
dazzling smiles.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hey David: a moment please?" Vic Hughes waves the 6 foot four Associate into an  
empty conference room; by the huge grin on his face he's expecting possibly some  
office hanky-panky.

"Well...Ah...the thing is, David, I don't see this... _US_ , going anywhere...do you?  
Physically, it's great, and you are a 'CATCH', by any stretch. I just don't...it's been fun, and I  
want us to stay friends, except for the physical part. Sorry."

Mayhorn is neither distraught, though is isn't happy. What little he knows of of Victoria is that  
she isn't a vindictive or crass person, or one would would capriciously end a relationship. "Sure,  
Vic. Whatever you want...that's a 'hard no' on the physical, though?", he jokes.

Vic grins back. "It is."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"It's Andrea Herrera, line 2, Robert."

"Alright, she didn't mention what about?"

Loray his stand in AA from the secretarial pool, replies, "She did not."

"Alright...thanks...Ms JHerrera; hello: it's Robert Sullivan."

"Mt. Sullivan, I appreciate you taking the call. Is it possible for us to speak  
outside your office. It's something that I prefer not to involve my dad in,  
and if's a MEAL, instead of a CONSULTATION, then we avoid the hefty fees  
your firm charges," she laughs.

"That's very astute. Is Cuban fine, or did you have something in mind?"

"YOUR'RE paying, and so wherever you say will be fine!", Andrea laughs, in a flirty  
manner. "Text me the details and the time, and I'll be there. I share a home with  
my dad; it's better that I drive myself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY EXPLICIT MF SEX  
> QUITE RAUCOUS BACKDOOR
> 
> Ex wife Eva Ripley arrives of a day and  
> she and Lucas get up to no good in  
> his office
> 
> //////////////////////////  
> Jules Karr's dreams cum true  
> when she's assigned to hunky Harry  
> Davis...he unplugs a clog for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whinge-whine  
> gagging-to really desire something

Eva Ripley's arrival at the law offices cannot

be ignored: she is liable to start slapping temps

and turning over copiers unless her ex-husband

agrees to a private audience, in his office. "What?!

What IS IT, Eva?! Increase in alimony? What?"

"Now, now! Why so cross, Lucas dear? I'm on the way

to our Pugent Sound home-remember what we used to

get up to in the hot spring pool in back?"

Lucas crosses his leg to hide the bulge in his trousers;

"OH! You DO remember!" And that was that...

before he can say Jack Robinson, she's bent over his 

desk, with his cock stuffed non too gently deep in

her behind...

"AHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," she gasps, when he 

builds up a hearty rhythm with very little fore-play.

"Ohhhh nooooo, pleaseeee...GAWD!"

"Stop your WHINGING, you fucking cunt...you're going

to take it all...you've been gagging for it: HERE IT IS!, you

bleating cow!" 

Eva, aware that her asshole is wet and loose, whinnies

excitedly when Lucas delivers a baker’s dozen of hard,

steady, rim-contorting strokes into it, before yanking

free and examining his handiwork; satisfied with the

state of her GAPE, he plunges his prick back in,

his big hands using the waistband of her suspender belt

to hold her in place…he’s never gone this hard at her,

and the salacious red-head’s determination to employ her

right to remain silent withers away under his almost feral

anal assault. She yelps and groans while the sex-crazed

lawyer plows her like a John Deere back-hoe. Her big bodacious

buttocks ripple and contract; the over-sized melons of her

breasts swing and bounce beneath her like milky-white

pendulums.

What a picture they’d make, to any fly fortunate enough

to be on the wall at this particular moment: a luscious beauty

with a stacked physique, skirt rucked up above her hips, blouse

wide open, and exotic lingerie, being mightily bum-rooted by

a ginger-haired God with muscles to spare and a cock many

men would envy, rutting like a pair of crazed animals

EVA RIPLEY

  
This ping pong fucking wasn't bad. She was adjusting

to coital interruptus, as they say. How he managed to hold

off was a minor miracle. The magnificent Aussie howled, going

glaze-eyed as she came again, this time with her boss hilted

to the max her spasming asshole.  
  


////////////////////////////////////////////

ATTORNEY HARRY DAVIS

The arrival of Harry Davis has spun the Administrative

Partner for such a loop that he assigned his own Assistant

and some-time lover, Jules, to the rakish visiting Attorney

for the duration of his visit. His resemblance to his best

friend Lucas is goddamn UNCANNY.

Harry sizes the outlandishly shapely blonde bombshell as

sex on the hoof, separate and apart from her professional

abilities. Once she mentions, (casually, of course) that the firm’s

office are sound-proofed, that’s all Brett needs to know…

  
Jule's head hangs down, her mouth hangs open as Harry’s

thick cock frictions hotly against her stretched, anal ring.

She could feel the rolling in and turning out of the muscle

as he pumped her ass like a madman, burying his prick deep

in the dark, spongy depths of her boiling bowels. He switched

again and again, barely giving her time to catch her breath as

she spasmed continually.  
  


"Ahhhh, Fuck!" the blonde Adonis groans as his Jules’

strong ass muscles involuntarily clamped down and milked

his prick. The luscious bitch’s twin fuck-holes were really giving

his cock a workout, for no matter which one he sank into, it

squeezed and clamped him, until his balls felt drained.

JULES KARR


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett proves JK that he's quite the  
> 'lad'/
> 
> RP (s) Cory Booker and Rosario Dawson  
> join the 💃🏻
> 
> a lil' spicy hot tease before the main course  
> EXPLICIT SEX, INCLUDING ORAL/ANAL/ASS  
> TO MOUTH

Once Brett's wille-pole is as slick as she can make

it with her saliva, she asks the bearded blondie to

pass over her hand-bag, from which she retrieves a

big tube of vaseline jell. The gentleman lawyer helps her

to her feet, and she turns away from him, hiking her

fitted skirt up over her abundant hips; tossing a a 

sassy wink over her shoulder, she makes a big show of

lubing her brownish-pink winkie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cory Booker is in Seattle, assisting the law offices

on a a massive class action immigration lawsuit:

a subject near and dear to his girlfriiend (Rosario

Dawson's) heart.

Rosario has tried to be a good sport about the situation.

She’s an intelligent Woman who understands the reasoning

behind why they can’t be together a this time. That under-

standing doesn't mitigate her despair at the situation.

When he responds to her face time request, she says 

"Don't talk Baby. just LISTEN. okay? LISTEN:

Oh, we could be on a desert  
Lost without a place to go  
But we are so in love  
In love with each other  
That we wouldn't even know  
(Oh-oh, I) I don't care (I don't care)  
Any place anywhere (anywhere)  
(Just as long) just as long  
(We are there) as we are there

"Tierra...perfect." Cory always knows just what to say.

"I love you. I can't be with you and I miss you. I'm so

tempted to defy logic and come to you, to defy common

sense...Cory, I want to marry you."

"Mi Vida...claro que me caso contigo."

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT**
> 
> VICLEY and SULLYVANDY 🚢🛳⚓ERS: DON'T WORRY-the slow burn  
> or both couples begins in Chapter 6. Once they navigate these  
> early dalliances, I promise you satisfaction.


End file.
